Ray Field Radiation
For the original article, see: Ray Field Energy. '' '''Ray Field Radiation '''is a type ambient energy/radiation source, which acts the primary power source of Ray Field technology, it is also the vital part of a Conduit's anatomy. The energy was discovered, studied, researched, and experimented on by Kessler McGrath, whom developed the technology that utilizes the Ray Field energy, the most notable devices being the Ray Sphere Device, the Ray Field Inhibitor, and the Ray Field Collar. According to Kessler, the Ray Sphere device absorbs the ambient energy in the surrounding area, and then releases a more concentrated version of the energy into the air, resulting in catastrophic explosion that one, vaporizes all non-conduits within the blast radius, and two, activates the powers of all Conduits within the blast radius. The resulting radiation that is left over from the blast is released in the air, allowing the energy to spread into the atmosphere and activate the powers of any Conduits that were not present in the blast radius. Though, when the energy is released those Conduits who were not present in the blast, will most likely develop their powers later than those who were already present in the blast. Exposure to Ray Field radiation can have unpredictable effects on normal humans. For example, Conduits who have energy absorbing powers (Ex. The Beast. ) can use their powers to manipulate the radiation in the air to create a type of plague that could mutate a normal human or outright kill them. Animals can also hold the conduit gene and be exposed to Ray Field radiation. Ray Field radiation was discovered by Kessler McGrath in natural form: a rayacite core. Types of Ray Field Energy Blue Radiation ''Main Article: Blue Energy. '' Blue Ray Field Radiation contains the energy of motion, this type of energy deals with a Conduit's speed and/or their intelligence. Cole Thompson is a catalyst for blue Ray Field radiation. (Known powers: Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Intelligence, and Telekinesis.) Red Radiation ''Main Article: Red Energy. '' Red Ray Field Radiation contains destructive energy, this type of energy deals with a Conduit's strength making them powerful enough to slay their enemies. Cole McGrath is a catalyst for red Ray Field radiation. (Known powers: Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Telepathy, and Energy Absorption.) Green Radiation ''Main Article: Green Energy. '' Green Ray Field Radiation contains the energy of healing and growing, this type of energy deals with a Conduit's health and power growth. Conduits with healing powers are catalysts for green Ray Field radiation. (Known powers: Healing, Accelerated Healing, Electrical Healing, Invulnerability, and Plant Manipulation.) Yellow Radiation ''Main Article: Yellow Energy. '' Yellow Ray Field Radiation contains the energy of power, this type of energy deals with a Conduit's self-powered materialization and weaponization of matter and/or energy. Conduits with energy blasting powers are catalysts for Yellow Field radiation. (Known powers: Energy Blasts, Weapon Infusion, Metal Manipulation, and Mechanical Intuition.) Artificial Energy Radiations These types of Ray Field Radiations can be created artficiallly. These types of radiation are a Combination of all four types of Ray Field Energy. Positive Radiation ''Main Article: Light Energy. '' Positive Ray Field Radiation is a artificial combination of Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow Ray Field Energy. The energy deals with photon energy from the sun. Trish Dailey is a catalyst for Positive Ray Field radiation. (Known power: Light Manipulation.) Negative Radiation ''Main Article: Dark Energy. '' Negative Ray Field Radiation is created when Positive/Light Ray Field Energy is crystallized and melted down, resulting into purplish goo. Large amounts resemble a thick, black goo with a purple sheen. The energy deals with dark matter. Due to it's ability to warp and mutate, Negative Ray Field radiation is considered to be the most dangerous kind of Ray Field Radiation. Zeke Dunbar and The Darkness are catalysts for Negative Ray Field radiation. (Known Power: Shadow/Dark Manipulation.) Known By-Products 'Rayacite Shards. ' 'Rayacite Cores. ' 'The Plague. ''' Category:Browse